<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stained hat by funjewels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972268">stained hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funjewels/pseuds/funjewels'>funjewels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funjewels/pseuds/funjewels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time flies when you are having fun and time slows when you wish it would speed up.</p>
<p>Time freezes when you realize your mistakes. That was happening now.</p>
<p>The once green and white hat with now a dirty red, green, and whiteish hat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stained hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first official fic! Please comment if anything is wrong spelling or grammar-wise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time flies when you are having fun and time slows when you wish it would speed up.</p>
<p>Time freezes when you realize your mistakes. That was happening now.</p>
<p>The once green and white hat with now a dirty red, green, and whiteish hat.</p>
<p>Its owner laid in front of Technoblade no longer moving. No longer breathing.</p>
<p>Techno leaned down to pick up the hat. </p>
<p>He couldn't have both Philza and the hat now.</p>
<p>Only he could carry the remains, he thought to himself placing the hat inside of his cape.</p>
<p>A long dragging two hours later was his former friend buried. Had it taken that long or had it only taken seconds?</p>
<p>Techno could no longer tell.</p>
<p>As Techno turned to head back he became aware of the snow that had started falling.</p>
<p>The little white dots flew around him without a thought.</p>
<p>It seemed like the snowflakes were the last bits of Techno's childhood family, and they were falling down around him.</p>
<p>The gate around his home came into view and the screams of blood and regret filled his head.</p>
<p>They judged him and his poor timing.</p>
<p>His home peeked through the thick fog and snow as Techno dragged his body through the opening in the fence.</p>
<p>ҟìӀӀ ɾąղҍօօ</p>
<p>No. Ranboo was his friend now.</p>
<p>Family almost.</p>
<p>His home was in front of him. He couldn't move anymore. </p>
<p>"Techno! Where's Phil?" Ranboo's voice drowned the endless buzzing in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Reaching in the back of his cape Techno pulled out the hat.</p>
<p>The dirty, bloodied, and ruined hat of their friend.</p>
<p>"I-i failed." Techno rasped. His throat was ruined from the crying he couldn't tell he was actually doing until now.</p>
<p>Time really did freeze during your mistakes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment if anything is wrong spelling or grammar-wise!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>